Bye-bye
by QN's number one fan
Summary: Just a bunch of random one-shots with Haru and QN.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I am now going to present to you 4 ways on how your beloved can leave you. (hehe... Weird, I know) I practically made this fic or... One-shot for no reason so... Yeah. I pretty much just felt like it. I****'m not asking for a review since... As I said, I did this for fun so... Yeah. Hope you guys enjoy! X)**

**Sorry if it's a bit... Weird. And also, sorry for the typos. ^_^"**

* * *

><p><span>Nanami Haruka's POV<span>

I'v been with him for over a year.

We were having the perfect life, just like how we've been dreaming it would be.

I've loved him for so long, and I was sure that he felt the same way for me.

But... _no_. I was wrong. We just... Weren't meant to be.

* * *

><p>He was my everything... Kotobuki Reiji. From the first day I met him, I knew... That he was the one for me. We have been through so much, and we've done a lot too. We've experienced a lot of hardships before and during our relationship, but, even though, we would always find our way back into each other's arms. We would always joke around, especially when he was hyper, which was all the time. No matter how busy the two of us were, we had time. Time for each other's company. It was just <em>perfect. <em>But...

I couldn't have everything.

Rei-kun became even more famous by the second, up to the point of the president requesting for him to go and perform abroad. He said that Rei-kun was going to be there for quite some time, and so he highly recommended me not to go. I, of course, did not like the idea. But, I thought of how he would do if I were to be with him, and I knew that I would only distract him. He was pretty much against the idea at first. But in the end, I was able to persuade and reassure him that everything would be just fine. We promised we would call each other when we had the time, and we really did so... For the first few days, that is.

He became even busier as the days passed, and as he got even busier, more days had passed without him by my side. I tried to call him numerous times everyday, but, it was no use. He would rarely pick up just to apologize and say that he was busy, until he never picked up at all.

A month has passed with him gone, but I did my best not to let it get to me. I always knew he would come back to me, and so I waited. My waiting ended up lasting for four months, and by that time, I was worried sick as I couldn't take it anymore. Every night, I would cry because of an empty home with no Rei-kun in sight. I tried calling him, but he never answered. I tried getting information from the rest of the QUARTET NIGHT members, but they knew nothing. I even tried asking the president, but he simply told me not to worry. I was so close to giving up, but I loved him that much. And so, I took everyone's word for it and waited some more. I waited, and waited, until one day, Tsukimiya-sensei had told me that he was going back to Japan. I was so overjoyed, I nearly cried my eyes out in front of him. I immediately asked for the airport he was going to arrive in and went there the next day. I was so excited, I ended up going there two hours early. I waited as more people started filling the airport. I was just about to stand up from my seat and ask the guard where the bathroom was when I saw this huge crowd of people, mainly girls. My heart's pace immediately increased as I ran to the crowd. I wasn't really one to push through crowds, but this time was an exception. I was guessing, and hoping that it would be Rei-kun. I needed him in my arms. I needed him back in my life. I even prayed to God that it would be him. And to my happiness, my prayers were answered. It really was him. I was running towards him when I saw someone clinging onto his arm as a got closer. I stopped dead in my tracks as my eyes widened in the process. I was starting to think negative thoughts, but immediately shrugged them off as I got closer. But, the closer I got, the tighter my chest became. And finally, when he turned to my direction, a small ray of hope filled my heart as I smiled at him. My heart was still beating fast because of how cute he looked as he smiled back at me. I took that as a sign to go running into his arms when I heard one of the fangirl's screams.

"Kya! You guys make the perfect couple!" was what she exclaimed. My eyes immediately switched from the girl to him. I just stared at him as he smiled and winked at me, turning to the opposite direction in the process. My eyes were wide open as I was slowly left alone to cry. I was shocked, I was happy, I was relieved. But most of all...

I was dead.

I couldn't feel anything more than my own tears as I slowly made my way out of the airport and through the busy streets, not bothering the weird glances I was getting. It was a beautiful, sunny day. Perfect for my precious beloved's day of arrival, and perfect for my death. I was just left there, with no explanation whatsoever. He just smiled at me like I was just one of his fans. But... I didn't mind. I still loved him. And that was what I was planning to tell him when I get back to the agency.

I soon met up with the other members of QN and the members of Starish plus their composer, Shizune-san. Along with them was Rei-kun, laughing like he usually does. And slowly, I started to enter the room as the laughter died down. The girl he was with wasn't clinging to him anymore, and so I took this chance to embrace him, with all my feelings for him put in it. It was silent, from the moment my hands touched him and the moment I let go. I smiled, tear tracks evident on my face. I didn't mind though. I just wanted to tell him how much I loved him and how much I'll love him forever... Even though he wasn't going to do the same for me. And, like I always did, I softly pinched his cheek as I said what I could.

"W-welcome back... Rei-kun. I missed... You. H-how was it? The... Concert, I mean."

For some reason, even though I knew there wouldn't be a reply, I still waited for one. And when I finally heard his angelic voice, tears flowed from my eyes. I have longed to hear his voice for quite some time, and how I've missed it so. I never wanted him to apologize, but those words were enough for me.

"Ru-chan... I-'I'm sorry..." he said, touching my hand in the process. I knew I shouldn't have cried, but I couldn't help. Either way, I was still able to smile as I replied.

"N-no... No. It's okay love. A-as long as you're... Happy. I-I'm happy, okay?"

He didn't cry, but his face was filled with sadness as he shook his head. I never wanted my Rei-kun to be like this. I wanted to end is suffering right there and then. And I knew just what to do. It hurt me, but... I didn't care.

"Rei-kun... I love you. Y-you... Know that, right? That's why... You shouldn't b-be... Sad. Just... Smile for me. P-please?"

He tried to smile as he also tried to say something. But I simply just hushed him by putting my finger on his lips and took it off when he smiled. This was it. The moment of truth, the moment I promised myself that I would leave... And I did just that. Even if it hurt me to see him cry, he was happier with her, with the girl I knew nothing of. As I said my last words to him, I kissed him on the forehead one last time, before letting him go.

"I... Have loved you, Kotobuki Reiji, and... Always will. Please... Stay happy, a-and safe. I love you... G-good-bye."

Slowly taking my hand off his cheek, I immediately ran out the door, not bothering the various voices that were calling me. I ran, and ran, until sunset came, then turned night. After a few days out in the cold, I was found by the QN members, save for Rei-kun. And at that very moment, I decided to leave the agency, seeing as I wasn't needed any longer.

A year then passed, and I never did quit the agency, and started working as a solo composer. I have moved on a bit, but... Not a night has passed without me crying and wishing _he _could be by my side. Even until now, I have never thought of loving anybody else but him.

This may look like I was the one who left him, but... I would have stayed... If he wanted me to. And one night, which was practically every night, my last thought before going to sleep would always be...

'_I love you... Kotobuki Reiji.' _

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Thank you for reading this weird... One-shot of mine. Bye-bye! XD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Um... I don****'t know what to say. Thanks for reading this! Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

**Again, sorry for the weirdness... And the typos. ^_^"**

* * *

><p><span>Nanami Haruka's POV<span>

For a long time, I've dreamed of touching his heart one day, and it really did happen.

The fact that he had accepted me was the best miracle ever.

I thought that we would never separate from that day on...

But, _no_. We couldn't make it... _Together._

* * *

><p>The boy known as the most intelligent, the most cute, and the most unemotional one, Mikaze Ai. Being the android that he was, it was no wonder that he did not show much feelings and emotions. But, despite that fact, he was the one and only light that brightened up all of my days. And even during the times he was at his coldest peak, I still loved him, whatever he did and however he was. Having been able to love and teach one another new things that would change us for the better, we were like the happiest couple in the whole universe. He understood his feelings, and I understood mine. And the fact that I was sure we were alright, I let my guard down... Until <em>that <em>happened.

It was that one night after we had our first date and kiss that he over heated and collapsed. I immediately took him to his professor, or otherwise known as his creator, in order for him to get better. He told me to wait for a bit as he checked on Ai-kun, and I did as told. I waited, and waited in anxiety, hoping that he was alright. And when the next day came, Ai-kun came back and told me that he would be okay from then on. That, for me, was one of the happiest days of my life. Well... At least, I thought it would be.

We were practicing for his concert at that time when he suddenly weakened again. And every time he tried to sing my song, and my song only, he would always heat up to the point of weakening. I took him to see his professor again, and asked him if Ai-kun really was okay. His answer relieved me, but the condition was what made me surprised. He wouldn't be able to sing my song anymore, was what he explained, due to the overflowing feelings he would aways express in that song for me. I was sad, of course, but accepted the conditions nonetheless for his sake. Ai-kun did not like the idea though. And so he persisted on practicing despite his professor's warnings and my pleads. He practiced, up to the point of collapsing once again.

The professor was able to heal him again, but this time, he told me to keep a close watch on him, as to not make him practice so much or not practice at all. Ai-kun then agreed to these terms and decided not to practice anymore but to instead spend a whole four days with me. It wasn't long before hs concert, so he reasoned out that since he's worked so hard for the past few weeks already, he wanted to rest for a bit before the main event. We spent so much time talking and planning what we would do in the future. And all the while, we were cuddling with each other as we continued talking non-stop. He would always try to kiss me, but I would always succeed in stopping him and making excuses like 'you might over heat again' or, the one he always giggles to which was, 'I might over heat'. It stayed like that, until the time of his concert came. He still wanted to pursue with it despite me telling him that this would damage his health. He said that he would be fine, and that the song would be dedicated to me and only me, when in fact I know that he could die if ever he sang that song again. But, being the persistent boy he was, he insisted on continuing the concert despite his current state.

I understood the fact that he wanted to pursue with what he's been planning for quite some time, but I'd rather have him not sing at all than die. I did everything I could do to stop him, but it was no use. And soon enough, the time came for him to go up on stage in order to perform the song I made for him which he entitled 'Winter blossom'. And before performing, we said to each other our good-byes, for we knew what was to come after the concert. He looked so beautiful, and even an angel couldn't compare to my Ai-kun's beauty. And the thought of never being able to see him again made me cry. I tried to hold it in, as he wanted me to, but I just couldn't take it. I cried, and cried, still trying to restrain the tears from falling all the while. As he wiped the last few tears that fell from my eyes, he kissed me on the forehead, my two eyes, my two cheeks, my nose then my lips, with each kiss having an 'I love you' after. And with that, we said our last 'I love yous' to each other and hugged one last time before I had to let him go. It was hard for not only me, but for the both of us. Even so, we had to let go. And the moment our finger tips had parted ways, I watched him walk to the stage with blurry eyes, a smile plastered on my face as tears began to fall once more.

As he began to sing, I began to cry harder. His voice... And him himself, was my everything. And, knowing that I wouldn't be able to hear his voice and see his smiling face again was for me, even worse than death. Although, as they said, all things have to come to an end. And this was probably the end of my relationship with him, with my one and only Ai-kun. But... There was something I had always bared in mind. And that was the fact that this wasn't the end of my love for him, and my love for him never will end.

After the song ended, I then saw him walking towards me a few moments after. Putting a smile on my face, I ran to him and caught him in my arms as he had no more energy to last another step. I, on the other hand, had enough energy to stay and remain there for as long as it takes. I was just there, holding him in my arms as I whispered muffled 'I love yous'. And every time he would try to speak, I would always hush him and say that he didn't need to say anything anymore. Though, as I said, he was persistent. And so, mustering all the energy he had left, he lifted an arm up to push my head towards his in such a way that my forehead would touch his as he said his final words wich were 'I love you too'. And with a smile and a single, stray tear, slept for all eternity with him still in my arms. I had no current intentions of letting go, and I never will.

Embracing him tighter than ever before, I said to him what I could, despite the so many tears flowing down.

"_I love you... Ai-kun."_

A year has passed after Ai-kun's "death". And I could say that I have moved on... A little. But, then again, not a night has passed without me wishing he could still be by my side. I've never really decided on loving a second time, for I was much too in love with _him._

It was almost the end of the year, and Christmas was fast approaching. Everyone I knew was already helping with the preparations for the party when my seniors arrived together with a person I wasn't expecting them to be with. I looked at the man behind Reiji-senpai and examined him closely.

'It's... It's him... I'm not mistaken. I can't be. It just has to be... _Him._' I thought, my heartbeat increasing by the second. As I slowly dropped the box filled with decorations, I immediately started to approach the teal-haired boy. I was shocked to no end as my hands started to tremble in fear that it was just one of my hallucinations. But no, he was real.

"Ai...-kun?" I mumbled, standing in front of him a few feet away. Reiji-senpai was trying to tell me something, but I was too shocked to pay attention to anything but the person I assumed was Ai-kun. Everything about him was exactly the same as my Ai-kun, the one who passed away a year ago, save for the expressions. His face showed less expression than it usually would, like he didn't know who I was. And it looked ike he was trying to think of who I was, which made my heart beat even faster. I was afraid of him not recognizing me, for I wouldn't be able to live properly anymore knowing that he has forgotten about me. But... The fact that he was alive, that in itself made me the happiest person in the whole universe. I have missed him so much, and he was there, right in front of me. I wanted to speak for him first but... I couldn't resist the urge anymore, and so I hugged him, not minding the reactions of others.

"Ai-kun... I've missed you so much... I... I thought you were gone for good." I said, my face buried in his chest. I was just about to tell him that I loved him when he gently started to push me away. I looked up at him with glossy eyes, afraid of what he was going to say. I was just going to ask if there was anything wrong when he suddenly asked me a question that ended my whole life.

"I'm sorry but... _Do I know you?_"

And at that moment, tears started to flow out of my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, nor did I want to believe. I figured he was joking at first, but seeing his face that held nothing but seriousness, he was no more than honest. I was going to answer to his question, but... It was no use. I tried explaining, but, he would always tell me that he didn't recall having any relationship with anybody. I didn't want to give up, and so, I was going to continue telling him about all the things I've done with him when he cut me off with his final apology... And that apology happened to struck me the most.

"I really am sorry but... Maybe you've mistaken me for someone else."

I shook my head as more tears started to fall. I didnt want to give up yet, but my heart was telling me to move on. It hurt me so much to see him leave, so, when he turned to go for the exit of the room, I hugged him from the back and said what I've wanted to say for over a year. It really was painful... Having to live a life without him. But, I had to let go. It was for his happiness anyway. And with all the energy I had left, I said...

"_I love you, Mikaze Ai."_...

... before finally unwrapping my arms that were around him and running to a place I wasn't aware of, in order for me to cry in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... That's it for Ai and Haru's story! Thanks again for reading! See ya! ^_^<strong>


End file.
